Dance with the Devil
by Adria626
Summary: How to describe this, well it's not for the faint of heart or those of us easily led to tears? Do please read at your own risk. Very much rated M for violence, a complete shattering of innocence, and a displacement of a sane mind.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's the same old dance and song. (Oh and a fair warning, I am truly sorry for putting them through this). I'm usually nice, but then again deep down I know I'm really not. (There comes a point when a person just really grows weary of always pretending, and I think this is what this story is about.) **

_**A.N.: Read at your own risk of chills down your spine, a sick feeling in the pit of your stomach, the painful dispensing of cold tears, and yes, this is not a nice story. **_

_**I don't even know why I felt compelled. I suppose because for any woman who has been through this, all they want is for it to be prevented and not have to happen to any other woman; even it means it has to happen to her, over and over and over. Sometimes, my dearies, there is no way out.**_

_**This is not; I repeat, not a story for kids. I'm not even sure it's a story for adults. Blame this on the song below, a surly disposition, bad memories, and a crappy day. **_

_**I'm not even going to say enjoy, just, I guess, take if for what it is and learn from it.**_

_**Oh and I promise to write something nicer/more pleasant/better written/ and all that jazz…soon…ish. And if this offends anyone, well, I do apologize, and in all fairness I did give you fair warning it may not be anyone's cup of tea. **_

_**Oh on a lighter note, I am a poet first and foremost. So if it sounds poetry like in some parts, well now you know why. **_

**Dancing with the Devil **

_Here I stand  
Helpless and left for dead_

Close your eyes  
So many days go by  
Easy to find what's wrong  
Harder to find what's right

I believe in you, I can show you  
That I can see right through all your empty lies  
I won't stay long in this world so wrong

Say goodbye  
As we dance with the Devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the Devil tonight

Trembling  
Crawling across my skin  


_Feeling your cold dead eyes  
Stealing the life of mine_

I believe in you, I can show you  
That I can see right through all your empty lies  
I won't last long in this world so wrong

Say goodbye  
As we dance with the Devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the Devil tonight

Hold on, hold on

Say goodbye  
As we dance with the Devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the Devil tonight  


_Hold on, hold on_

Goodbye : Breaking Benjamin 

Tears fell on the red pillow. She couldn't even think if the pillow was red to begin with at the beginning of all of…this.

Helen couldn't even remember why she was crying. Perhaps it had something to do with the variously placed bruises, broken ribs, arm, wrists, four fingers, and dislocated shoulder. Come to think of it, she most likely had more injuries, but deciphering every broken bone, torn piece of skin, and a disjointed pain that encompassed her whole body…well she didn't really have the energy for such nonsensical trivial things.

Wishing for a quick death or to at least pass out would have been too easy.

Her mind was boggled. So while sleeping was no longer an option seeing as she could feel at least two bumps on the back of her head with the hand that didn't have the broken fingers, she figured it was best to sort out what she had done to deserve this; for she must have done something horrible to have 'Karma' or 'God' or whatever 'Higher Being' to punish her like 'they'/'it' had.

Perhaps it had something to do with the fact dancing had never been more horrendously fun. If one could even call what she had done dancing, no it wasn't dancing. Dancing was innocent. This was not. And, she realized, she should stop thinking of what happened as 'this'. She knew what it was, and she knew who to blame for what happened.

Denial, after all, was the first step in the grieving process. Mixed in with memory loss and the penchant for lying to herself…well the night couldn't get any worse…or maybe it could and this nightmare of hellish proportions would suddenly decide never to end.

Where the hell was James with his cocaine? She would love to have the chance to chase the dragon instead of trying to chase her memories out of her pounding bruised bleeding skull.

Remembering, yes, what she didn't want to do…

Oh this looked to be more fun than twenty four hours ago.

You know when everything was cheery, grand, the birds were singing, and there was nothing at all wrong in her universe.

Oh how she missed twenty four hours ago…

_**So…More? **_

_**PM, review, tell me if you love it or hate it, want it to be continued, want to crack my skull in for writing something so horrible, you know things like that…yeah…**_

_**If you have read through it and want more, hell I'll write more. I truly, sincerely hope I haven't scared anyone away. **_

_**With love, adoration, and a fluffy feeling towards you all that out of desperation tinged with insanity refuses blatantly not go away…**_

_**Yours truly and with all my broken, shattered pieces of what's left of my heart…**_

_**Adria ;) **_


End file.
